The Aftermath
by megb12
Summary: This was origianally titled "What if." But thats only for the first chapter, but now all the chapter afterwards are about kelly and dylan, and just their life together. It's called "The Aftermath" because i guess you can say it's the aftermath of the fir
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! Ok, some of you didn't like my first story, but sorry that was my first one.So I'm going to try again, and I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't say anything mean, I'm trying my best.But please give me advice, but not in a bad way.Thank you all.

P.S…. if you wrote a fan fiction, you would agree with what I'm saying.Think about it, you'll get it.

What If… Chapter 1

Remember the episode when Dylan discovered Kelly was his soul mate and kissed her? Well, remember the episode after that when he asked her to go on a trip with him to Europe? Well what if Brandon didn't propose, and Kelly actually said yes to Dylan.Well this is my story, and this story is about them.And what happens when they return.If you don't like how it sounds, don't read it.

~What If~ Chapter 1

Ever done something risky before? Well I did.I didn't know how it happened.But if you got an opportunity to go to Europe with the man you, and everyone else knew, loved, would you say no?I said yes.Even with a boyfriend, I left.I packed up, said good-bye.And met at the airport with Dylan.This is the story of it.

******************************************************************************

Kelly walked very fast through the crowded airport looking for her gate.C- 17.Kelly approached C- 15, and took a deep breath.Just one more section, until she would finally see if Dylan was there.She called him the night before, and told him she would go.She told him she'd meet him at the airport.Now all she had to do was wait and see if he was there.Sure enough he was.It was like in slow motion as he turned around and looked at her.She stood there, as he smiled at walked to her."Didn't know if you were going to show or not…" He said.Kelly laughed."I'm here, aren't I?" she said putting her bags down."So when is our flight again?" Kelly asked."In 5 minutes." Dylan replied."Listen Dylan…" Kelly started.She was about to tell him why she decided to come.Dylan wouldn't let her finish because he grabbed her face and kissed her.She kissed him back.Dylan pulled back, and smiled,"You and I both know why you decided to come.I just can't believe you **really** came."Kelly smiled, "To be honest I don't know.""Flight 162 to Europe is now loading first class passengers." Said the lady behind the desk into the microphone."That's us." Dylan said picking up his bags."First class?" Kelly said going to pick up her bags, "I'm impressed.""Good, because I wanted to impress you." He said with a grin.Kelly smiled, "Oh really.""You know when we get back, we'll have a lot of explaining too." Dylan said as they walked to the gate."Oh well, I needed to do something risky in my life for once." Kelly replied.

They gave the flight attendants their tickets.While they were walking through the tunnel to the airplane a man stopped them."Excuse me Sir, but we'll take your bags on that, that is except your carryon bag." Another flight attendant person asked."Oh, ok." Dylan handed his, and Kelly's."Thank you." Kelly said as they walked into the plane.They put away their bags, and sat down in their seats."Kel, did you break up with Brandon?" Dylan asked."Well, not exactly.He was actually part of the reason why I decided to come.He told me that he had been thinking, and that I should go.God knows why he actually said that." Dylan raised his eyebrow, "That surprises me too." "And then he asked me if I wanted to go.And I said at first, No, but then he got the truth out of me and I said yes.So he said go.And I left.I went home, and I packed.""Did you tell anyone you were coming?" Dylan asked."Besides my mom, who didn't really have anything against it but did have a lot of questions, and Brandon, Only Donna, part of her understood, part of her didn't.But oh well." Kelly said."I'm glad you came Kel.You're the only person who…" Dylan started."Who is your soul mate?" Kelly asked raising her eyebrows.Dylan laughed, "Yeah.""Attention everyone, please fasten you're seatbelts…." The flight attendant went on with whatever she had to say, but Kelly and Dylan weren't listening."I never listen to this things." Dylan said watching the flight attendant."Hey, it's important! We could actually crash." Kelly said laughing, "You know, I hate when you first go into the air.Uh, your ears get all clogged, and it just makes me feel…" Kelly started."Scared? Don't worry, I'll hold your hand." Dylan said sarcastically.Kelly just laughed.They put on their seatbelts, because the flight attendant had left.The plane started to go, and sure enough Dylan held Kelly's hand.Kelly looked at him and smiled.He smiled back.

~A lot of Hours later~

"We're finally here." Wined Kelly."Oh stop your complaining." Dylan said as they waited for a cab."I'm not complaining, it was just long.", Kelly said smiling at him.Dylan laughed, "What did you expect?".A cab stopped, and Dylan helped the cab driver get the bags in the trunk, as Kelly got in the cab."So what places are we going to go to on our lovely trip?" Kelly asked smiling, looking at him."France, England…" Dylan started."London?" Kelly asked."Yeah, that's around our hotel.""Do you think we'll run into Brenda?" Kelly asked."Maybe, but I doubt it.""Oh, well I can't wait until France! I mean Paris, uh…can you imagine?" Kelly said.Dylan laughed.

They finally arrived to their hotel on the outskirts of London.They got their keys to their room, and headed up.Dylan opened the door, and turned on the lights.Kelly examined the room.It was very nice.Very decorated.With a mini bar (or wet bar, whatever you want to call it), a TV, a bathroom of course, a small table with two chairs, a lovely balcony over looking a lake, and a rather large bed.Only one bed though."Of course, its Dylan remember." Kelly thought.She laughed out loud."What?" Dylan asked setting down the suitcases on the floor."Nothing.""I'll be right back, Dylan said walking into the bathroom.Kelly sat on the bed pondering the thought of whether or not they would have sex tonight.She was still thinking about it when Dylan came out."What are you thinking about?" he asked sitting next to her.She looked up at him, he must have been thinking the same thing because he leaned in and started kissing her.She didn't try to stop him; in fact she started kissing him back.They started kissing furiously and hungrily.They started taking off their clothes.They laid back on the bed stilling kissing.He started to kiss her neck, and shoulder.Then he trailed down her stomach, and then continued down removing her underwear.Kelly let out a little moan as he covered her body in kisses.He came back up, and stopped to smile at her.He spread her legs apart, and started thrusting in and out of her, harder each time but not hurting her.She moaned in pleasure.He started to go slower, as they started kissing each other.Kelly got on top of him and started to kiss him.She started to ride him, slower and then harder and faster.He groaned, oh god over and over.She got off of him and laid next to her.They started just gently kissing each other.Dylan pulled back and looked at her, "I love you." She stared back at him and smiled, "I love you too."She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Kelly rolled over and looked at the clock.It was 2:30 in the morning.She looked at the ceiling and stared at it.Her thoughts drifted to everyone back home.How would she explain why she came? Of course they all knew she loved Dylan, but she was with Brandon.Brandon…Kelly thoughts drifted to him.Of course she loved him, but it was a different type of love.She didn't exactly feel bad for sleeping with Dylan, because she knew they would probably do it at least every night of their trip.She did feel guilty.But it was Brandon who told her she should go, and she did.Then her thoughts drifted to what all their relationships would be when they got back, meaning Brandon, Dylan and herself.She knew her and Dylan would be together most likely, but what about Brandon…

Meanwhile in Beverly Hills

~Peach Pit~

"I can't believe you said that man," Steve said taking a sip of his coke.Brandon just shook his head, "I don't know, but the look in her face…Well you had to see it, but when I looked at her, I just felt an urge to just let her go. Maybe it's for the best."Brandon stood up, "You know what, I have someone to go talk too. I'll see you later.""C-ya" Steve said returning to his coke.David came in, and sat next to him."Did you hear about Kelly going to Europe with Dylan?" he said sitting down."Yeah, I just talked to Brandon.""How is he?" David asked."Eh, you know he's playing it cool now, but who knows." "If I was Brandon, and knowing Dylan and Kelly's relationship, I wouldn't have let her go. No way.""I know, their probably having sex right now." Steve said. They both shook their heads."Don't tell Brandon this, but I'm a little glad Dylan and Kelly are together." David said."Why?" Steve asked. "Because, it's about time.You know they would have ended up anyway.And Brandon practically sent Kelly to Dylan with open arms." "Yeah, I feel the same way.It is about damn time.I don't get why people who should be together, aren't.It just makes it all way too frustrating."David just laughed,"What you mean I should just go to Donna and get her back?" "Why not?" Steve asked smiling."You never cease to amaze me Steve, you know that?" They both laughed.

~At the Walsh's~

"How could you let her go Brandon?" Valerie exclaimed."I don't know!" Brandon said."Brandon, you know once they get back, she's going to break up with you.""I think I gave her the impression that we are on a break for now.""Oh, well what are you going to do when they get back?" Valerie asked.Brandon sighed and laid down on his bed."I don't know" 

Back at the hotel

Kelly fell back asleep, and it was Dylan who was now awake.He watched her while she slept.He smiled, he thought that she would have said no, but then she called yesterday night, and now here they were, naked in their hotel room.He smiled and laid back down next to her.He wrapper his arms around her, and fell back asleep.

So, how did you like it so far? I'm going to continue it, so if you have any advice please nicely, write it in the reviews and tell me.


	2. What If...Chapter 2 "Weird things make y...

What If…Chapter 2

A/N.I was thinking about it, and I have no IDEA how I could possibly write this without having to change like 5 seasons, so I'm adding a twist to it, it may sound weird, but oh well!!! Oh yeah… this may sound weird, but in the fan fiction Dylan hair is shorter, like…. in season 8, or 9 or one of them.I liked him hair THEN, it made him look… a lot better. Don't get me wrong, I love Dylan and Luke Perry, but hey! It's my fan fiction, right?

Kelly woke up, and at up.She woke up and looked around her room.She was in her bedroom. "It was all a dream." She said out loud to herself.She looked next to her and noticed Dylan sleeping, well not sleeping anymore."What was a dream?" He asked half asleep."Nothing, I had the strangest dream." "Oh, that's nice." He said sitting up in bed yawning. Kelly looked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked.He looked at her and noticed the look on her face, "Sure""Remember when you asked me to go to Europe with you?"Dylan nodded, "Yeah.Brandon proposed, you said no.I thought I'd have a chance, but you said no to me too."Kelly looked at him,"Well, I said yes in the dream."Dylan just smiled, "And?""And, we had a great time.But I only dreamt about the first night.But the whole dream just felt so real.It's just so weird now.Steve, Brandon and David were even in it.""Wait, when you said you only dreamt about the first night, what exactly did we do?"Kelly looked at him, "Exactly what we did last night."Dylan grinned, "No wonder it felt so real." he got up and started walking to the bathroom."I don't know, it was just weird", Kelly said.

She got up and walked to the kitchen.Donna was making coffee, and David was eating cereal reading the newspaper.He saw her come in, and looked up from the paper, "Hey Kel, about time you woke up."" What are you guys doing here?" "Good morning to you too." Donna said handing her a cup of coffee."No, it's not that.It's just that I thought you guys would be on your honeymoon or something still." Kelly said sitting next to David."Kelly, it's been a week.We got back yesterday night." Donna said.David laughed."What are you laughing at?" Kelly said raising her eyebrows at here.Dylan walked in,"Hey…Donna and David, what are you doing here?""What is it with you two?" Donna said sitting next to David."We just dropped by, we got back yesterday." David said."Oh…" Dylan said getting a cup and pouring himself some cereal."So, how was it?" Kelly asked."Great, but it rained a couple of days." David said while reading the newspaper."What do you expect when you go on a honeymoon to the Bahamas.It always rains on honeymoons there." Dylan said looking for a spoon."Says who?" Donna asked."No one, it just happens to a lot of people on TV and movies and commercials." Dylan replied still looking for a spoon.He got one and sat down, "Can I have the front page?" David handed him the front page."Anyway, besides the rain, how was it?" Kelly asked again."Fun, I guess." Donna said looking at David.David felt the presence of the stare and looked up at her, "What? I told you that the cruise would have been boring.It's for…like…old people."Donna laughed, "Old people? Do you know what's on cruises? Restaurants, shops, Movie Theater, nice rooms, dancing, pools, spas.Every thing they have on land, only on a boat.A BIG boat.""Whatever." David said looking back at the newspaper."What time is it?" Donna asked."Uh, 9:20" Kelly said."Oh god, I better get to the store.I'll you see you guys later." Donna said,"And I'll see you at home." She kissed David on the cheek and walked to the front door.She opened it, and left.David looked up, "She took the car." "Don't worry, I have to go see Nat, so I can take you with me if you want." "Yeah, that's probably a good idea.I have to meet Noah there for some reason, or was it Steve.I don't remember." Kelly laughed."Well, if I don't see you guys when I get out of the shower, I'll see you later.I might stop by the Peach Pit later.""Ok" Dylan and David.Kelly stared at them, and laughed.Then she walked into the bedroom.

Dylan got up, "I better go get dress, I'll be back." He said."I'll be here." David said, he was way too engrossed into what he was reading to look up.Dylan didn't seem to mind, because he just walked into the bedroom."Hey" Kelly said as he walked into the bedroom. "Hey, Listen, I will be at the Peach pit if you need me, I'll be there." He said while he changed."Ok" He grabbed his wallet and walked over to Kelly."I'll see you later" he said as he kissed her.She kissed back.He pulled back;"Bye" he said giving her a smile before walking out of the room."Bye" She said, she turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Um, well I have a writers block right now, so if you want me to add anything, write a review, and I'll probably use it.


	3. Chapter 3

What if…Chapter 3

A/N…ok…I just decided just to write on their relationship, and just think of stuff on the way.So hopefully, I wont bore you.Probably will though.But some of you said you wanted me to continue, so I am…..lol….

Later that Night…. 8:50

Kelly walked through the main doors of the Peach Pit."Hey Kel!" Steve shouted from the table he, Janet and David were sitting at.She looked around and saw them and walked over, "Hey guys, where's Dylan and Donna?" she asked sitting down."Dylan is in the back with Noah, and Donna is at work." David said."Still? I thought she'd be back by now?" David just shrugged. Dylan walked through from the back."Hey…" He said kissing Kelly on the cheek, sitting down next to her."Hi, so is the club opening yet?" "Yeah, like in 10 minutes.David, Noah needs you to set up" "Ok, I'll see you guys in there." David said getting up."Well I think I'm going to go back before the crowd gets in." Steve said getting up."I'll come with you." Janet said."See you guys soon" She said walking after Steve.Kelly looked at Dylan.Dylan looked at her, "What?""Nothing…. You know…I like your hair like that." Dylan gave her a weird look, "Thanks…I guess…" Kelly laughed."Come on, let's go back with the others." Dylan said standing up, offering his hand to Kelly.Kelly offered his hand, and the two walked in the back.

**9:15 PM**

Kelly was sitting at a table, listening to some man on stage talk about the song he was about to sing.He was a country singer, but sang crossover songs.She heard about him before, but never really listened to his songs.Dylan walked up to the table."Hey" he said sitting down."Hey." She replied.The singer started to sing.It was a slow song, Dylan could tell.He stood up and offered his hand to her, "Come on, let's go dance."Kelly stood up and smiled at him and took his hand.They walked down to the dance floor and started to dance, among the many other couples dancing.Including Steve and Janet, and David and Donna (who got back from work).

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew 

**That I would do anything for you**

**The first time you touched my face I felt **

**What I never felt with anyone else**

**I wanna give back what you've given to me & **

**I wanna witness all of your dreams**

**Now that you've shown me **

**Who I really am**

**I wanna be more than just your man**

****"You know, you never told me everything about your dream earlier today…" Dylan said."I thought I did." "No, only that you only dreamt about the first night, but I want to know…the details…" Kelly laughed.Kelly started to tell him about her dream.

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails & **

**Be the hand that lifts your veil **

**Be the moon that moves your tide**

**The sun comin up in your eyes**

**Be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of & more**

**So much more**

**I wanna be your everything**

****While she was telling him about her dream, Dylan stared at her and smiled.He wasn't paying attention because he was just looking at her.She finished her dream, and said"So, now you know" Dylan broke away from his gaze at her.Kelly looked at him, "Dylan, did you listen to a word that I just said?""Sorry, I was just looking at you…" Kelly blushed, and smiled at him.She rested her head on his shoulders while they swayed to the music.

**When you wake up**

**I'll be the first thing you see &**

**When it gets dark**

**You can reach out to me**

**I'll cherish your words &**

**I'll finish your thoughts & **

**I'll be your compass baby**

**When you get lost**

** **

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails & **

**Be the hand that lifts your veil **

**Be the moon that moves your tide**

**The sun comin up in your eyes**

**Be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of & more**

**So much more**

**I wanna be your everything**

** **

**I'll be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of & more**

**So much more**

**I wanna be your everything**

** **

**I wanna be your everything**

**I wanna be your everything **

As the song ended, everyone clapped.Kelly and Dylan walked over to the bar."Hey Noah" Kelly said sitting down on a stool."Hey guys, can I get you guys anything?" "Nah, I'm fine.I'll be right back." Dylan said walking off to a man who just walked in."I'll just have a coke."Kelly said.She looked over to where Dylan and the man were.They walked into the doors that lead to the Peach Pit.Kelly frowned; she was wondering what it was all about.She turned around and waited for her coke.Noah came back, "Here you go, one coke." "Thanks, Noah, you know that man that Dylan was just talking too…" "Yeah, I've seen him here before.""Who is he?" "Some guy who helps Nat with financial stuff.Why?" "Just wondering, are they in any financial problem?" "I don't know, they haven't said anything about it to me." "Excuse me." A man said."I'll be right back", Noah said.Dylan came back in, "Hey" he said sitting next to Kelly."Hey, what was that all about?""Nothing, that was just a guy who helps with financial stuff for the Peach Pit." "Is there any financial trouble???" Kelly asked."Oh no, just wanted to check on how things were going…" Dylan lied."Dylan, I can tell when you lie. What's going on?""Well, we just owe them some money, but everything's fine now.""Positive?" "Yes, now let's go dance, ok?" "Ok…" Kelly said as they walked towards the dance floor.

**Later that Night, 11:15**

Kelly and Dylan walked through the front door."So…do you want to do what we did in my dream??" Kelly asked, "That's right, you weren't listening.Oh well….""Hey! I know what you're talking about, and yes, I would love too." Dylan said holding her waist.She turned around and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.They kissed all the way to the bedroom, stumbling while trying to walk and still kiss at the same time.They started taking off their clothes, and Dylan laid her on the bed.They started kissing more. Dylan reached for a condom.He fumbled trying to get it on, but he finally did.Kelly smiled and then lowered his head down to hers and started kissing him.He started thrusting inside of her, hard, making her moan louder."Oh god Dylan…" She moaned.After they "did their thing", they laid down, trying to catch their breath.As they laid next to each other, Kelly thought for a minute."Dylan…" "Yeah?" "I've been doing some thinking…and…""And??" "And I think you should move in with me." She looked at him, waiting for his response."Are you sure?" Kelly looked up at the ceiling, "Well yeah, Donna moved into David's, and I'm all alone here, and since we're together…and you've been living in a hotel room…" She looked back at him; he stared at the ceiling for a minute, and then looked at her, "Yeah." "Really!" She rolled over on top of him and kissed him, "I love you," she said with a smile.Dylan laughed, "I didn't know it would make you so happy." Kelly rolled back over, now laying next to Dylan once again, "Well think about, we've never really had a real stable relationship…well I mean we did, but that was in high school and the first year of college…" "And from then on, we just occasionally had sex" Kelly laughed, "Right.""So is this the beginning of our "stable" Dylan started."Committed" Kelly added.Dylan started over again, "So is this the beginning of our stable and committed relationship?" "Yup, just until I get tired of you, and then kick you out." Dylan laughed, "Of course."Kelly smiled.Dylan stared at her for a minute.Kelly looker around, "What?""Nothing, just you." "Just me?" "Yup, I'm just thinking about how much I love you, and how much I want to do this…" Dylan said kissing her neck, making her laugh, "And this…" He said kissing her shoulder, "And this…" he said kissing her lips.He pulled back and laid back down.Kelly laughed and sat up in bed leaning on her elbow, "Oh, so you start kissing me, and then just suddenly lay back down?""Yup…" Kelly laughed again, then leaned down and kissed him.He responded to the kiss, and kiss back.The kiss became passionate, but then Kelly pulled back, "Night", and then she turned her back to him.Dylan laughed this time, "Oh just wait a minute." Kelly turned back and smiled, "Hmm?" Dylan pulled her to him and started kissing her. After about a minute or two, she pulled back, "Ok, we have to stop.I have to go to work, and it is…" She said looking at the clock, "12" "Ok…" "Good-night Dylan." "Night Kel" 

**The Next Morning**

Kelly woke up, and rolled over and looked at the clock.It was 8:30, and she had to be at work at 10.She groaned and got up.She looked over at Dylan and he was still sleeping.She didn't bother to wake him, because he usually woke up soon after she woke up.She walked into the bathroom, and took her shower.

After her shower, she walked back in and noticed Dylan still sleeping.It was almost 9, and she didn't know if he had to go into work or not, so she just decided to wake him up."Dylan…" she whispered but he didn't wake up, "Dylan…" she said a little louder, but he still didn't wake up."Dylan" she said loud, shaking him slightly."What?" He groaned."It's almost 9, do you have to go to work?""Yeah…" "So wake up," She said. He opened his eyes, and noticed that Kelly was only in her towel, "I'm up, I'm up." He said sitting up.He grabbed her as she as about to walk away, and threw her on the bed."Dylan!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing!" she said laughing.He started kissing her."Dylan…" she tried to get out."Ok, ok…time to stop" she said laughing.She got out of his grip, and made her way to the closet."You're killing me Kel." He groaned as he fell back on the bed."Oh, poor baby." She said sarcastically as she went back into the bathroom, laughing.

Dylan was at the table eating breakfast when Kelly walked in."Good to see you out of bed." Kelly said sarcastically, smiling, making her way to the fridge.Dylan let out a sarcastic laugh, and drank his coffee while reading the paper."What is it with papers and guys?" Kelly said as she sat down.Dylan looked at her, "Huh?""Never mind." Kelly said going back to eating her banana, "So, when do you want to move in?""Whenever you want me too." Dylan said while he read the newspaper. "I want you too soon, I mean you're always over here." "So what do you want me to do, bring my stuff over today?" He said looking away from the newspaper to her.Kelly nodded, "Yeah.Why not?" "Ok." Dylan said going back to reading the paper.

**Later that Night, 8:00 Beach Apartment**

** **

"Kel, is that you?" Dylan called from the bedroom."Yeah." Kelly said walking through the front door.She walked into the bedroom, "Did you get all your stuff?""Yeah, just putting clothes away now." Dylan said as he put his clothes in the dresser."Is there any room?" Kelly asked."Yeah, surprisingly these two were actually empty." Dylan said sarcastically.Kelly laughed, "Well I would have cleared more space for you.Here, I can put all this stuff in the closet." She said taking the clothes from the a drawer, she walked over to the closet and set it down on a shelf.She walked over, and did the same to the other drawers."Thank you" Dylan said with a smile."Your welcome." Kelly said walking back to the closet."So, you're home late." Dylan said glancing back at her."Yeah, well I had a lot of paper work." She said sighing sitting down on the bed."Oh, poor baby, is there anything I can do for you" Dylan said sarcastically, walking over to her.Kelly stood up and put her arms around her, "Well, there is…one thing…" "And what's that?" Kelly pushed Dylan on the bed and laid on top of him, kissing him.She rolled over, "So how was your day?" "Well you know…" Dylan couldn't finish because the doorbell rang."I'll go get it." Dylan said getting up."Ok…" Kelly said, she fell back onto the bed as Dylan went to answer the door.

Dylan opened the door, "Brandon?" He said shocked.Brandon was just as shocked as he was, "Dylan?"They both laughed and hugged."How have you been man?" Dylan asked."Just fine.I decided to visit, since I haven't in…well I haven't before, so I took a week off from work, got on a plane, and here I am." "Well, that's great, it's good to see you" "Yeah, good to see you too.I mean I didn't see you before I left." "Yeah…" Kelly walked through the hallway, "Dylan, who is it…Brandon!" she was just as shocked as Dylan was when she saw Brandon."Hey Kel!" Brandon said as they hugged."What are you doing back?!?" Kelly asked as they pulled back from their hug."Just to visit." "Well come in, and sit down." Dylan said walking to the living room."Want anything to drink?" Kelly asked as they sat down."No, I'm ok. So what's new? I mean, fill me in with everything.""Well, Donna and David, got married as you know. Uh, Steve and Janet are fine. Nat's fine…" Kelly started."And you guys?" Brandon said looking at both of them."We are fine." Dylan said."You know what I mean…" Brandon said smiling."Oh…right, Yes, we are back together." Kelly said looking at Dylan and smiling."Good." Brandon said."So what's new with you?" Dylan said, changing the topic so the conversation wouldn't lead to anything else."Nothing, work is, well work.And besides that, nothing much has changed." "Any girlfriends?" Dylan asked.Kelly laughed, "Yeah, tell us.How is Mr. Stud doing in Washington DC?" Brandon laughed, "No one at the time." "Oh come on, are you kidding us?" Dylan said.Brandon laughed again, "Well there is this one girl…" Kelly laughed, "See, we know how to get the truth out of you."Brandon laughed."What's her name? Tell us about her." Dylan said."Her name is Cathy, and she and I work on the sports together." "Oooh an office romance." Kelly said looking at Dylan, they both laughed, including Brandon."Well, I'm sorry for coming, and leaving, but I think it's time I go surprise Donna and David.I mean after all I did miss their wedding." Brandon said getting up."Of course, well stop by another time, ok?" Kelly said giving him a hug."I will, I'll see you man." Brandon said. Dylan nodded, "Stop by the peach pit tomorrow, I'm sure Nat would love to see you." "Will do, See you guys." Brandon said.Kelly closed the door after him, and smiled up at Dylan, "That was a nice surprise." "Yeah, it was. Why don't we go have a nice surprise in there?" "Oh, you are bad you know that?"Kelly said laughing."I know, I just can't help myself."Kelly laughed again.They walked back to the bedroom kissing, and Dylan slammed the door shut.

Ok, that's all for now.I needed one surprise added in there, so I did.It wasn't that big of one, but oh well! Give me some suggestions if you have any! 

** **

** **

** **


	4. Chapter 4

What If…. Chapter 4

A/N…I don't know what I'm going to write about! So I guess just read and find out…

**A Week Later**

** **

"Dylan, we need milk…" Kelly said looking into the empty refrigerator, "And everything else." Dylan walked into the kitchen, "Ok, I'll go out and get some." "Are you sure? Cause I'll go." "Nah, I'll go." He said getting his keys, "I'll be back." He said as he kissed her cheek.

**10 minutes later**

** **

****The doorbell rang, and Kelly got up to get it.It was Brandon, "Hey Kel." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking in."Hey, what brings you here?" "Just around the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." "I'd offer you something to drink, or eat but we have nothing, so Dylan is at the store right now."Brandon laughed, "That's ok, I'm fine." "So when do you go back?" Kelly asked as they sat on the couch."Tomorrow, after we all go out for dinner." "Oh, well at least you came back for a visit.""Yeah…" Brandon stared at Kelly, "How are you?" "I'm fine." "No, I mean you and Dylan.Are you guys happy?""Yeah, we are." she said tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear,"I mean I am, I don't know about Dylan, but…" "I'm sure he feels the same way."Kelly just smiled, "How are you and Cathy?""Fine…I guess." "You guess? What's up?" "Well, it's just that I'm not ready for another serious relationship." Kelly got confused, "Why? I mean I'm sure you've had tons since you left." "No, I haven't.You were pretty much my last one." Kelly looked down, "Oh…Listen Brandon…I'm sorry." "No, don't be.You moved on…and I'm almost over you.""I guess I have moved on, I'm sure you will too.Maybe Cathy's the one.""I don't know…" They were silent for a minute, and then the phone rang.Kelly got up, "I'll be right back."She walked over to the phone, "Hello?""Is this Kelly Taylor?""Yes…Yes it is, who is this?" "This is Jake Walters from the Police, Do you know a Dylan McKay?" Kelly got scared and confused, "Yes…why? Is he ok?" "He was involved in a car accident, and when we were looking for someone to contact, and piece of paper with your number was found." Tears started to form in Kelly's eyes, "What…is he alright?" "He is at the hospital…" "Ok, thank you" She said hanging up the phone."Brandon, Dylan got in a car accident, he's at the hospital. I have to go…can you call everyone, please." Kelly said almost crying."Of course.""Thank you, I'll see you there." Kelly said running out the door to her car.On the drive there, Kelly started to cry.She could hardly see through her tears, but she made it to the hospital.

She ran into the main lobby, and up to the desk."Excuse me…I need to know where Dylan McKay is." She said out of breath."Slow down Honey, what's the name?" The nurse said."Dylan…McKay." "Ok, just hold on…Yes, he is on floor 4, room 818." "Thank you." Kelly said as she ran to the elevator.She got to level 4, and started looking for 818."815…816…" Kelly said to herself as she walked by rooms, "817…818." She found 818, but a nurse blocked her way."I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go in there, not yet.So please have a seat.""Ok…" Kelly said trying to look over the nurse's shoulder.She couldn't see anything because doctors were around the bed.She sat down on a chair.She put her head in her hands, and started crying. After about 10 minutes of waiting, a Doctor came out.Kelly stood up, "How is he?""He has some cuts, and bruises.He's very lucky, the other person…wasn't quite that lucky.""Oh…well do you know how the accident happened?""No, but I'm sure the police know." Kelly just nodded her head, "Can I see him?""Of course." "Thank you."

Kelly walked into the room, Dylan saw her, "Hey." "Hey" she said softly, "How do you feel?""Like I have a huge headache that just wont go away."Kelly laughed, she walked up to him and sat on the bed, "You scared me, so much.""I'm sorry."He said."Don't be, it's not your fault.I'm just glad you are alright." She said giving him a hug.She pulled back, and looked at him, "Now what happened?" She asked with a serious tone.He laughed.He saw that she was being serious, and stopped smiling, "Well, I was at the intersection, about to turn into the parking lot, so as I was turning, this car comes flying through the red light of the other side, and hits me.But only the passenger side of the car got totaled, and I only got a few cuts and bruises.But the guy was speeding, and I think he broke one of his legs, a huge cut on his head, and a lot of other cuts.""I'm just so glad you are all right.Brandon stopped by, so he's going to call everyone.""Oh, well they don't have to come by, I'm fine.""Do you want me to call them?""Sure." "Ok, well I'll be right back."

**15 minutes later**

Kelly walked back into the room;"Everyone says they hope you feel well, and that you better come to dinner tomorrow."Dylan laughed, "Hopefully I can leave tonight." "Don't they make you stay?""I don't know, but I'm fine.""Yeah, but you know doctors. They always make you stay.""Yeah, you're probably right.""I know, I am." Kelly said laughing.

**The next Day**

Kelly was right, and Dylan had to spend the night at the hospital.Kelly stayed with him."You know, you could have gone home to sleep." Dylan said as they walked through the door with groceries."No, I wanted to stay." "So what time is this party?" Dylan asked, helping Kelly put away the groceries."I think 7, his flight is at 11.""Oh, and where is it?""Some place, other than the Peach Pit.Donna picked it out.She said it would be the perfect place for a party, because it has a dance floor."The phone started to ring, "I'll get it." Dylan said, "Hello?" "Hey Dylan! How are you? How do you feel?" Donna asked on the other line."I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises.""That's good.I mean not that you got cuts and bruises, but that you are fine." Dylan just laughed, "So what's up? "Oh nothing, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, since we didn't stop by the hospital." "Oh, well I'm fine." "You are coming tonight, right?" "Of course." "Good, is Kelly around?""Yeah, hold on." Dylan covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Kel, its Donna." "Oh, ok I got it in the bedroom." Kelly yelled from the bedroom. "Ok" Dylan said."I'll see you later Donna." Dylan said to Donna, before hanging up the phone.

**15 minutes later**

** **

****Kelly walked into the living room and sat next to Dylan on the couch."What did Donna want?""Oh…nothing, you'll find out later." "Oh, so it's a surprise?" "Yup." Kelly said looking at the TV. Dylan stared at her and she felt his stare, she turned around to smile at him, "I'm not gonna tell you." "Yes you will." "Oh no I won't.""Oh really…" Dylan said with a grin."What are you going to do to me?""Oh nothing." Dylan said."Yes you are, now what are you going to do?!?"Dylan looked at her, and raised his eyebrows."I'm going to leave now…" Kelly said getting up, laughing.She started walking to the kitchen.Dylan got up after he, and ran up to her and picked her up and started spinning her around.Kelly squealed, "Put me down!!"He carried her to the bedroom and put her on the bed, and started to tickle her."Stop!!!" Kelly squealed."Not until you tell me." Dylan said with a smile."I can't, it'll ruin the surprise!""Fine…" Dylan said, he stopped tickling her but was still on top of her.She lowered his head down to hers, and kissed him.He kissed her back, and they started to kiss furiously. He started to kiss her neck, and she moaned.They started to kiss again, Kelly pulled back and sat up, "We have to get ready for the party…" Dylan started to kiss her neck again, Kelly giggled, "Dylan…It's 5 o'clock.""So?" He said continuing to kiss her.Kelly gave in and they started kissing.He started to take off her shirt, but she stopped him, "Save that for tonight." She whispered into his ear.Dylan smiled at her, "Ok…if we finish this tonight, I'll let you go get ready, ok?" Kelly smiled, "Ok."She got up and walked into the bathroom.She turned on the water, took off her clothes and got in.She turned around when she heard the shower curtain opened and Dylan stepped in.She smiled, "I thought we were going to save this for tonight?""I lied." Dylan said starting to kiss her, the kiss deepened.She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed up against the wall.He started thrusting into her hard.She dug her nails into his back.He pulled out of her, and they started kissing."I love you." Dylan said as he pulled back."I love you too." Kelly said smiling, "But I think I better take my shower now, so we aren't late.""Ok, well tell me when you are done." Dylan said, kissing her, and then getting out.

**About an Hour later**

** **

****"Kel, we better get going." Dylan called from the living room."I know, I know, just give me a second." Kelly called from the bedroom, as she put on her earrings.She walked into the living room, "Ok, I'm ready now."Dylan stood up from the couch and walked over to her putting his arms around her, "You look great."Kelly blushed, "It's nothing really" She had on a red spaghetti strap dress that was knee length, and her hair was down."Ready to go?" She asked, as she got her purse."Yeah, let's go."

**At the restaurant, Sunset **

** **

(A/N I made up the name of the restaurant, unless it's really a restaurant, I don't know! Oh yes, I would like to tell you all what everyone is wearing! Hehehe!! Ok, Donna is wearing a Black dress, that is like a halter top, it ties in the back near the neck and it is pretty long, and has a slit on the side, and her hair is up.Janet is wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that goes just below to her knees and her hair is up in a fancy bun thing. David, Steve, Brandon and Dylan are all wearing suits that are all pretty much the same.And ya all know what Kelly is wearing.)

"Where are they?" Donna asked."Maybe they got stuck in traffic." David said."Yeah, I heard it was pretty bad tonight." Brandon said, "And they are suppose to be here by 7, remember?""Yeah, I guess we are a little early, well not really it's 6:50.""It's traffic." Steve said.Just then Dylan and Kelly walked into the restaurant.They walked up to the lady behind the front desk, and she pointed to the table where everyone was sitting."Hey guys!" Donna said."Hey, sorry about being late…" Dylan started; Janet spoke up before Steve, who was about too, "Traffic?"Dylan laughed, "Yeah." Janet looked at Steve and smiled.Steve just laughed.(A/N…I bet ya all would just LOVE to know the sitting arrangement so here goes…oh yeah… it's a round table…Ok…Donna is next to David, who is next to Brandon, who is next to Steve, who is next to Janet, who is next to Kelly, who is next to Dylan who is next to Donna.)"So have you all ordered, or what?" Kelly asked looking around the table."No, the waiter hasn't come yet." David answered.Just then a waiter walked up,"Hello, welcome to the Sunset.I am Andrew and I will be your waiter for the evening.Here are your menus." He handed a menu to everyone.They looked through them, "May I start you all off with a drink?"Everyone agreed and they ordered their drinks."I will be back with your drinks shortly."Steve stared at him with a weird look as he left, "Was it just me, or was that guy a little, strange.""I was just thinking the same thing." Brandon said.Everyone laughed."Well Donna, since you chose this place because it had a dance floor, let's go dance." David said standing up and offering his hand to Donna."Ok." She said taking his hand, she turned around to the table, "We'll be back.""They are so happy." Kelly said staring at Donna and David dancing.Brandon noticed the look on Kelly's face, "Hey Dylan, do you mind if I dance with Kelly?" "Sure, go ahead" Dylan said.Kelly and Brandon walked out on the dance floor and started dancing."What's wrong Kel?""Oh, nothing.""Kelly, I noticed the look on your face when you were staring at Donna and David." "What? I said I was happy for them.""What's really bothering you?"Kelly looked at Brandon and sighed, "Fine, I guess since Donna and David are married, and Janet and Steve are married…I guess I'm just jealous because Dylan and I haven't even talked about marriage.""You mean that you want to get married to Dylan, right?" "Right, but we haven't talked about it…""You think he's not ready.""Well it's not just him, I think it might be me too…" "But you said you want to get married." "Yeah, but so does every other girl."Bandon just looked at her, and she looked back, "What? It's true""Yeah, but this is different.""Can we just talk about something else, please.""Fine."

"Does it make you a teeny bit jealous?" Steve said pinching his thumb and finger together.Dylan laughed, "For the fifth time and last time, no.""Whatever man." Steve said leaning back into his seat.Janet let out a laugh, and took a sip of her wine,"Your just looking for trouble Steve.""And you aren't going to find it either." Dylan added."Excuse me, but I have to use the ladies room." Janet said getting up.Dylan started to stare at Kelly and Brandon dancing.They were laughing and talking.Steve noticed him staring, "Listen, man to man here, friend to friend, doesn't it make you a little jealous." "It would, if they still had feeling for each other.But Kelly's had other relationships after Brandon.""Yeah, I guess they both moved on.I mean Kelly for sure, and I guess Brandon too, since he's with Cathy or whatever her name is.""Yeah."

"Listen, Kelly I have to admit something to you…""What?""There is no Cathy…" "What?""The truth is, I made it up so I didn't look like an idiot in front of you and Dylan.""I don't understand, you said you moved on.""A part of me did, but a part of me didn't.I still love you Kelly. Nothings going to change that.""I love you too, but as a friend.""Yeah, I know.But I still have feelings for you.Strong ones too.""Brandon, I'm sorry.But I'm with Dylan, and I have to make this work.""You do love him, right?""Yes.""Look me in the eyes, and tell me."Kelly looked at him in the eyes, "I love Dylan, Brandon.I'm sorry."The song ended, and Brandon just nodded."This doesn't change our friendship, does it?" Kelly asked as they walked back."Of course not."They got back to the table and sat down."Everything ok?" Dylan whispered to Kelly."Yeah." She whispered back with a smile."So, we better decide on what we all want, before the waiter comes back." Donna said looking at her menu.

After everyone decided on what they wanted, and the waiter took their order, they all started talking."Oh, guys.We have an announcement." Donna said looking at David.David smiled at her and took her hand.Everyone stared at them waiting."Ok…well I'm pregnant!" Donna said smiling.Everyone said congratulations."Now if I could, could I have a dance with the mom to be?" Brandon asked David."Sure."Donna and Brandon got up and walked off to the dance floor.A lady came up the table, "Excuse me, but there is a phone call for David Silver.""Oh, that's me.Thank you."David said smiling at the lady, he turned back to Steve, Janet, Dylan and Kelly, "I'll be back.""So Janet, want to dance?" Steve asked looking at Janet, "Sure, we'll be back guys." She said to Dylan and Kelly.Kelly stared at Janet and Steve as they danced and sighed."What?" Dylan asked looking at Kelly.She kept staring straight ahead, "Nothing.""Do you want to dance or something?"Kelly looked at him, "Yes."As they danced Kelly had a thought in her head, "Dylan, I don't remember something.Were Donna and David dating for a long time before he proposed?"Dylan looked at her, "No…why?""No reason, just wanted to know.""Oh…Ok…""It's weird.""What is?""How he just proposed to her.""Well, they did go out before and they love each other.What's so weird about that?""So your saying that if you love someone, and if you go out with them before, then it's ok for the guy just to propose to the girl even if they haven't gone out for a long time?""I guess…" "Oh, ok.""Kelly, is this about us?""Oh no.I mean, why would we rush things?""Kelly…""Let's just dance, ok?"

Everyone was at the table, eating."I am full." Steve said pushing his plate away from him."So am I."Kelly said."Would you like to dance, while the rest of these pigs eat?"Kelly laughed, "Of course." She looked at everyone, "You guys aren't really pigs just to let you all know."Everyone laughed, as Steve and Kelly walked to the dance floor."Guys, I think Kelly wants me to propose."Dylan said."What?" Donna said putting down her fork."Are you sure?" David asked."Well, while we were dancing she asked if you guys," Dylan said meaning Donna and David, "dated a long time before David proposed.And I told her no, and then she said it was weird and I asked how and then she said if someone loves someone, and they went out before, then it was ok for the guy to propose to the girl.And I said I guess""Well, what was she acting like?" Janet said leaning forward in her chair."Just weird…like just really calm, and like she sighed a couple of times."Janet leaned back into her chair, "Well, I think she wants to get married.""What do you guys think?" Dylan asked to Donna, David, and Brandon.Donna and David nodded."Brandon?""I don't know…" Everyone looked at him,"Brandon.""Ok, so maybe she said something about wanting to get married, but she said that's what every girl wants.""So what do I do?" Dylan asked."Well do you want to get married to her?" Janet asked."Yah, of course.But don't you think it's…rushing it?""No." Everyone said at the same time."What? We just started dating like less than a month ago." Dylan said looking at everyone."Yeah, but you guys have a history." Donna said."And when I proposed to Donna we weren't even dating that long." David said."Yeah, I know…""And if you think that we aren't supporting you guys getting married, think again.Because we would love to see you guys get married." Donna said.Steve and Kelly walked back, "Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" Kelly asked as she sat down."Oh, nothing." Donna said shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

After awhile, everyone decided to leave because Brandon had to go pack and go to the airport.Everyone said their good-byes and left.

Okie dokie…. that's all for now!!!!

** **

****


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Epilogue 

A/N: I decided to end this, and just write other stories.I have an idea for my next series.It might be a long one, it might now.But it's going to be a series, I know that for sure.Ok, so let me just get on with the epilogue.

Ok…so in the end Kelly and Dylan get married…….and as for everyone else, they are all happy.

So I guess that's the end!! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry this is a really short, but there's not that much to write!


End file.
